A life of Turnabouts
by ainzeltinsel
Summary: Phoenix Wright and Miles Edgeworth are kind of living together. Though not always happily.
1. The coins love Miles

This is pretty much the first PW fic I've written, really. Not much of a storyline, just little things I like to think happen. :D

Obviously P/E living together. Cliched, I know, but i love them. (:

Disclaimer: I don't own Phoenix Wright or Miles Edgeworth, sadly. I just wish I did.

--

The ritualistic coin-flip carried out in the court recess had decided that it was Edgeworth's house they would be staying at that night. Both lawyers had a tendency to… clash when it came to making decisions. Neither could quite accept it wasn't a courtroom they were in, sarcasm and arguments competing to be proven right. It was their sheer incapability _not_ to argue that led to the solution they now used for the majority of the time: Phoenix had insisted it be left to "The all powerful hands of fate".

"And you think this rests in the toss of a coin?" Miles had his suspicions.

"Its as good a place as any for it." Phoenix grinned with the smugness of a winning trial battle.

"….fine, just hurry up before we have to go back in, Wright."

"Phoenix." It was the one thing Phoenix always insisted upon, yet the one thing that Edgeworth never quite seemed able to manage.

"Whatever, just do it." Tails meant Edgworth.

"My place it is, then." A slight sigh accompanied this, as though he hadn't quite expected to have to return to his own home that night. Truth be told, Edgeworth actually liked Phoenix's little apartment; it had felt more like home than any place he could remember. Though his sarcasm hid it well.

"Awesome, that means we'll have decent food for once." Phoenix smiled again. The bailiff signalled that it was time for them to go back in again.

"… I wouldn't count on it, Wright."

"Phoenix."

"…_Phoenix_."


	2. Being a lawyer takes its toll

Oh noes! No food! D: What will Phoeix DO?

--

Realising there wasn't much in his cupboards other than tea and the cereal Phoenix brought over just because he loved it so much, Edgeworth decided it was high-time for some food shopping. This was perhaps, the first error of the evening. If there was one thing Phoenix did not like, it was food shopping. Especially when it wasn't even his food.

"You know I have no money, right?" Phoenix was currently sitting in the front seat of Edgeworth's car, arms crossed, lips pouted and eyebrows heading towards his nose.

"Then don't buy anything, Wright."

"Phoenix."

"Don't buy anything, _Phoenix_." Phoenix continued to scowl out of the window. "Anyway, I had thought that since the "hands of fate" had deemed we stay at mine, we might be sharing some of our purchases." The defence struggled to feign disinterest.

"That's a plausible solution…" His lips spread into the "god-damn trial-winning" smile.

"I had thought so myself, Wright."

"Phoenix."

"Phoenix."

"Well, what are you buying then?" Phoenix had lit up like Maya at a hamburger stand.

"How about we see when we get there, Wri—"

"Feeee-niiiiiix"

"Yes, Phoenix." The sarcasm was practically visible. The aforementioned grinned.

"There's a catch." The grin disappeared.

"….catch?" Phoenix almost grimaced at his own words.

"You're cooking."

"I hate you, Miles."


	3. The Marvel of Eggs

Ohhh Phoenix, you loveable dork, you. :D

This is actually based on a rl incident. I really didn't know you got white eggs. XD

--

The sound of a gasp had momentarily stopped the unpacking process. Miles wasn't exactly familiar with the experience, but he was sure the majority of people didn't find anything shocking in their weekly shop. He looked over at where Phoenix had been unpacking one of the carrier bags.

"What? What is it, Wright?" Miles wasn't sure whether to be worried or confused. He settled for a helping of both. Phoenix was cradling something in his hands. As Phoenix turned slowly, Miles saw it was a box of eggs. Phoenix's eyes were shining like he'd just found a decisive piece of evidence. "Wright, I know your experience with the normal world has been limited, but please tell me you've seen eggs before." There was a genuine hint of pleading in his voice. Phoenix nodded slowly and pointed at one of the eggs.

"Look, Miles." He said, smiling now as his words tumbled out. "There's a white one!" Miles just looked at the man incredulously.

"So there is." He paused. Phoenix clearly expected more. "And that's important….?"

"I didn't think you actually _got_ white ones!" Phoenix said looking back down at the solitary white shell amidst the brown. Miles shook his head in disbelief. "I always assumed it was some con by advertisers to make eggs look good.—"

"Why would anyone want to make eggs look good?—"

"--and that you just got regular boring old brown eggs." Phoenix was still smiling down at the box.

"Wright?"

"Phoenix."

"Phoenix?"

"Yes, Miles."

"Remind me I need to take you shopping more. You're adorably ignorant sometimes."


	4. New Levels of Sucking

Miles, you're in for a treat. XD

--

The second error of the evening had been in expecting Phoenix to cook a meal. He had insisted to Miles that if he had to make it, then he would do it properly. Which meant none of the help he usually would have complained for, and in fact, Miles wasn't even allowed in the kitchen. He could hear worryingly loud noises and occasional grunts coming from behind the door, but when he tried to investigate, Phoenix's head would peer around the door and tell him not to worry. Miles sat on the couch and tried to distract himself by listening to his favourite songs. But he was failing miserably. An hour, and several crashes later, Phoenix appeared sheepishly in the doorway.

"Er…. Its ready." He said, rubbing the back of his neck.

"You sound hesitant, Phoenix."

"Hey, you got it right for once!"

"Don't change the subject. Are you sure it's gone ok?" Miles looked at his counterpart doubtingly.

"You could say that."

"Phoenix—"

"Just come and see." Miles followed Phoenix to his kitchen. Surprisingly, everything seemed in order, no plates broken or food spilled. Just two plates sitting on the kitchen table.

"Well, everything seems ok."

"Yeah….." Miles glanced at Phoenix, who was staring at the floor. He went to the table and sat down. Then he saw what Phoenix meant.

"Oh."

"Yeah."

"Ohhhh."

"Yeah."

"Its… steak." Miles tried to insert his fork into the meat. "At least, I think it is." Phoenix began laughing as Miles smiled. The solid mass did not yield to the metal. "What did you even do to it? I didn't know meat could look like that." The two began laughing in unison as they prodded at their food and failed miserably at finding a way of actually eating it.

"I have no idea, Miles." Miles had given up on the 'steak' by this point. He was currently trying to cut up the rubber sliver lying next to it.

"Is this… egg?"

"It was." Miles could scarcely breathe at this point. His egg was hanging pathetically from his fork, wobbling with his laughter. Phoenix doubled over at the sight of it. Even the vegetables were limp to the point of falling apart. Miles laughed and looked at Phoenix.

"I had no idea anyone could actually be _this_ bad at cooking." Phoenix laughed.

"Me neither, to be honest. I knew I was bad, but this is a whole new level of sucking."

"…. Phoenix?"

"Yeah?"

"Would now be a bad time to tell you I'm a vegetarian?"

"You are? I just thought you really like vegetables." Both parties exploded with laughter, wiping tears away from the corners of their eyes.

"…. Lets order a pizza."

"This is why I love you, Miles."

"I know."

--

I'm glad you guys are liking this so far. :D It makes me happy to make you happy. I'm pretty much just going to chuck up the next few chapters [I've been bored.]. Can't guarantee when I'll get past 7, but I have a few ideas. (:


	5. Magenta

Upon finding pink tea, I couldn't help but think that Phoenix's reaction would be, well, this. :D

--

One of the many things that different between Phoenix Wright and Miles Edgeworth was that Phoenix did not like tea. Phoenix didn't mind coffee, was partial to a hot chocolate every now and then. But tea was not on his drinks agenda. So when Miles walked in to his kitchen that night, the sight of Phoenix Wright holding a mug of steaming hot liquid seemed a tad surreal.

"Hey, Miles." Phoenix took a gulp of his drink. Miles crossed his arms and continued staring. "I found the perfect tea for you." He looked up with a typical grin spreading across his face.

"As touching as that sentiment is, I was rather under the impression you didn't care for tea."

"Yeah, but this one is perfect."

"How so?" Miles Edgeworth was experiencing one of those rare times where he looked confused. Phoenix's smile widened in response.

"Look." The mug was thrust at the prosecution to be inspected. Miles dubiously looked over the rim.

"Its…. Herbal?"

"Yes, but the point is: its _pink_. You like pink." Maybe Phoenix had gone too far. The look of confusion turned into one of disgust; the one usually reserved for Phoenix in court. His smile hastily retreated.

"Wright, that is not pink and either way it is not the colour pink that I like. It is magenta."

"Me thinks thou doth protest too much.—"

"—Wright!"


	6. Sunday Morning

I don't know. My mind is too active for me these days. I'm supposed to be reading Tess of the D'Urbervilles. This seemed like much more fun. :D

--

Sunday morning was undoubtedly Phoenix Wright's favourite part of the week. These were the times where being in bed was practically a law, meaning he and Miles tended to spend the better half of the day spread out on the duvet, surrounded by newspapers and crumbs from a breakfast in bed. This Sunday morning was going true to form. Miles was lying on his front playing sudoku in one of the newspapers while Phoenix doodled on another with his back against the headboard. This was soon discarded however; Phoenix's attention span was not the greatest and he chose in stead to study the other man's bare back. He watched the tiniest muscle movements in his shoulders as he wrote numbers on the paper, shoulder blades gliding beneath the pale skin and he readjusted his supporting elbows. His eyes traced the curve of Miles' spine, following at from the base of his neck to the waistband of his pyjama bottoms. Then he spotted something that made him smile. Despite the flawless appearance of his body, there were two small freckles on either side of Mile's spine, mirroring each other entirely. Phoenix smiled.

"You have eyes on your back, Miles." Phoenix smiled wider than ever as his gentle statement broke the contented silence.

"I have what on my back?" Miles' said surprised, shifting round to try and see what he was talking about.

"Eyes." Miles looked at him questioningly. Phoenix chuckled. "Look, here." He said, placing either index finger over the freckles on Miles' soft smooth skin.

"My freckles?" Miles' asked this as tentatively, sounding as though the slightest wrong answer would hurt him in his self-consciousness

"Yeah. They look like eyes on a smiley face." Phoenix's fingers stroked them lightly.

"If you say so." Miles said smiling, turning around to continue sudoku. Seizing his opportunity, Phoenix picked up the black marking he had been drawing with, pulling the cap off as quietly as he could. Carefully placing his hand in position, he pulled the pen across the man's back in a curved line underneath the freckles.

"Phoenix! What are you doing?" Miles rolled over and looked up at him fiercely.

"Finishing it off. Now it's a proper face."

"That better not be permanent."

"….define permanent."

"Wright!"

"Anyway, now I know you'll always be happy." Phoenix said, cramming as much love into his words as possible.

"…nice try, Phoenix, but that kind of rubbish isn't going to work on me." There was a slight smile.

"Damn it."


	7. OH LOLZ :D

XD There is a rather lengthy explanation to this. Basically, I started watching the Guardian on Five US. And he's called Nick, right? So basically I instantly thought of THIS lawyer Nick. And one of the adverts for the Guardian had this song playing to it. Then I thought of Phoenix and this song and thought, yeah they go well together. Then I saw this drawing someone did on lj I think, where Phoenix was dancing around in his office, singing a song and being the wonderful twat that he is, with Miles walking in and being all 'whut'? And then I basically thought HOMGZ I MUST WRITE THIS. And, well. Here it is. Anyways, enough of that. On with the story. If you guys still like it.

Disclaimer: I don't own "In For The Kill" by La Roux. I'd be minted if I did. :D

--

There were some moments, Miles Edgworth found, that living with the stubborn, pedantic, little-bit-arrogant Phoenix Wright became totally worth it. This was one of those moments. Having been called in to the prosecutor's office thanks to some commotion of Gumshoe's, Miles had left Phoenix in charge of the weekly housework. Surprisingly enough, Phoenix had seemed almost obliging, enthusiastic maybe, digging out the vacuum cleaner and dusters before Miles had even left the house. He put it down to having spent too much of his free time cleaning the toilet at the Wright &Co. law offices. Now returning home, dropping his keys on the table next to the front door, Miles had to strain not to burst into laughter as he peered round the living room door. Had the somewhat raucous sounds coming from the room not intrigued him, he doubted he would have been treated to the spectacle he now beheld. For there was Phoenix, duster in one hand and polish in the other, wearing only a pair of (Miles') pyjama bottoms and doing what could only be assumed was his style of dancing in time to a song Miles felt he knew but couldn't quite place. The look of sheer concentration on the man's face was enough to set Miles laughing in the first place. The words of the song kicked in, and Phoenix seemed compelled to accompany them, holding the can of polish to his mouth in place of a microphone.

"We can fight our desires! Ooooooooooooooohhhhhh." Ah, Miles did know the song. Though he hadn't heard it for about 7 years. "But when we start making fires." Phoenix continued to dance while straining to match the high-pitched voice of the song. "We geeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeet ever sooo hot. Oooooooooooooooooooooooh. Whether we like it or not." Miles could not help the laughter forcing itself out of him, and it tumbled out over the music to be heard by the defence attorney's ears.

"Miles! I… er…." Phoenix rubbed the back of his neck and grinned like he had just bluffed his way out of another corner. "Didn't hear you come back."

"I'm rather afraid you heard me at all, Wright. I'd have loved to have seen the entire performance." Little wisps of giggles crept out through Miles' words.

"Ha ha. Yeah. Er… I might have ended up getting more singing done than housework."

"No housework done at all?"

"Pretty much," Usually, this would have resulted in a scolding. For Miles Edgeworth, things had their proper place, and so should be maintained as such. Yet it was a smile that graced his lips in place of a grimace.

"Seeing that was worth it, Wright."

"Phoenix."

"_Phoenix. _Though I rather feel you've lost the upper hand in this argument, don't you?"

"Never. The only time I'll lose an argument with you is if the coins have anything to do with it."

"Ah, those tricky 'hands of fate'."

"….why do the fates hate me, Miles?"


	8. Dire Names

Written in like, 5 minutes. I just felt the need. :D I wanted fluffy sappyness.

[Also, I just realised the two aren't really living together are they? More like.. sharing houses. Hmmm.....]

--

Phoenix Wright liked to surprise. And he happened to know, though he may deny it strenuously, Miles Edgeworth enjoyed receiving them. That might be why he went a little crazy one day. Maybe he was just feeling sentimental, or bad for having won a case against his partner despite the fact they tried everything in their power these days to not be fighting against each other. But still, he struggled to come up with a rational explanation for his most recent surprise once it dawned on him quite what it was he had bought. Miles would be home soon, and though he wanted to see the look on his face, he also had a feeling it might get thrown back in his own. His reverie of tension was soon broken by the sound he had a growing dread of hearing all day: Miles' footsteps in the hall and their front door closing behind him. Phoenix waited hesitantly in Miles' living room with his 'surprise' on the floor next to him.

"Phoenix. How long have you been home?" Miles smiled at the sight of the man he loved on the couch.

"Err…. Miles, I have a surprise for you." Phoenix's smiled was half grimace.

"Oh. Why do you look so… pained about it?" A very rare hint of confusion was seeping across his face again. Phoenix's usual reaction with surprises was to thrust them in the prosecutor's face, and most likely revert to tearing the paper off himself.

"Its just… I may have gone a little overboard this time."

"I'm sure it can't be that bad. Hw much money can you _really_ have spent in one go?" Miles smiled a little.

"Its not how much it cost, its more—" Phoenix was cut off by a noise that sounded suspiciously to Miles like a high-pitched bark.

"Wright. What was that?" Phoenix winced at the use of his surname. These days its use was solely reserved for when he was in trouble or in court.

"That would be a—" Phoenix didn't need to explain further. A tiny Labrador puppy bounded out from behind his legs, tongue hanging out as it bounded towards Miles.

"Puppy?" Miles' voice was no longer stained with disapproval, which in fact, surprised Phoenix somewhat. In fact, Miles was now _grinning_. Actually grinning. The puppy's tail wagged frantically as he bent down to rub the dog's ears with so much love in his eyes Phoenix nearly had the heart to be jealous.

"You aren't… angry with me?"

"Why would I be angry with you, Phoenix?" Miles looked up, still grinning.

"Because… puppies are messy? And you don't like mess? And they pee everywhere. And eat all the time. And need walked. And to be played with."

"If it weren't for the peeing part, I would say that was a rather apt description of yourself, Phoenix." Phoenix nudged him with his knee, frowning. Miles laughed.

"Anyway, look how _cute_ it is."

"_She _is."

"She is." Miles continued to stroke the dog's velvety soft ears as she tried desperately to lick his hand, barking happily even though she couldn't reach him. Phoenix could feel his heart swelling just at the sight.

"Does _she_ have a name?"

"She didn't come with one. But I was thinking Pess."

"Pess?"

"Yeah. Like, as in 'phoenix to edgeworth super surprise.' Pess." This was accompanied by a typical Phoenix smile.

"That's dire, Phoniex." Miles said, chuckles sliding out between words. "But I like the name Pess."

"Really?"

"Really."

"Pess it is then."

--

Also, thanks for all your support. :) Still making me feel happy and all that.


End file.
